Sun Water
by Cricketstep
Summary: Waterysun and Arribafestival are your normal trollfic cats. Complete Mary Sue/Gary Stus, magical powers, wings, and whatnot. Until a strange Clan called ShadowClan comes to the forest…
1. Chapter 1

**SUN WATER, **a completely idiotic trollfic a wonderful, serious warriors fanfiction.

**ALLEGIANCES**

_DazzleClan_

Leader: **Liliensternus-star**—mackerel tabby tom.

Deputy: **Starfish**—gray tabby tom.

Medicine Cat: **Mournfulshroud—**blue-gray she-cat.

**Apprentice, Twistedlove**

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Tallfreckle—**spotted brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice, Umbrellapaw**

**Glassysnowflake—**pure white tom.

**Flarebird—**ginger she-cat.

**Jayfeatherlover—**gray tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.

**Arribafestival—**tortoiseshell, black, and white tom.

**Waterysun—**rippled ginger she-cat.

**Moontiara—**lovely silver tabby.

**Apprentice, Shiningpaw**

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Twistedlove—**fluffy dark red she-cat

**Umbrellapaw—**small, fluffy toyger tom.

**Shiningpaw—**beautiful ginger coat and green eyes.

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Drippingmoss—**completely cream coat and bright blue eyes. Mother to Boringuglykit and Kawaiisparklekit.

**Sassybrat—**pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Shinekit, Kisskit, and Murderesskit.

**Flightfur—**sphynx she-cat.

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Willowblue—**blue-gray she-cat with pale gray ears and legs.

**Delectablecupcake—**dappled brown-and-white she-cat.

**Spewingvolcano—**ginger-and-black tom.

_DeathClan_

Leader:** Flyingstar—**brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: **Musicsing—**small silver mackerel tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Greasypaw**

Medicine Cat: **Baldeaglestem—**sphynx tom with a few brown bristles down his back.

Warriors: **Wishfuldream—**beautiful silver tabby she-cat.

**Tranquilfoot—**small white tom.

**Willowlily—**pale gray she-cat with unusual amber eyes.

**Toothripple—**silver-and-black tabby tom.

**Twilightsayer—**black she-cat with a glossy pelt.

**Apprentice, Glorypaw**

Queens: **Footwing—**brown ticked tabby pelt.

Elders: **Risingdrop—**blue-gray tom.

_ShadowClan_

Leader: **Rainstar—**gray-and-white tom.

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

Deputy: **Mouseleap—**dusky-brown tom.

Medicine Cat: **Lilypool—**snowy-white she-cat.

**Apprentice, Berrytail—**cream tom.

Warriors: **Dusktalon—**brownish-gray tom.

**Fuzzywhisker—**fuzzy ginger tom.

**Apprentice, Specklepaw**

**Briarthorn—**light brown she-cat.

**Fallenpetal—**small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

**Nightfire—**black-and-orange tom.

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Primrosepelt—**rose-cream she-cat.

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

Queens: **Morningdapple—**ginger she-cat with a dappled pelt, mother to Nightfire's kits: Sunkit, Driftkit, and Brightkit.

**Dawnfoot—**cream-and-gray she-cat, mother to Mouseleap's kits: Snowkit, Podkit, Willowkit, and Pikekit.

**Poppyflower—**tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Fuzzywhisker's kits: Shadekit and Featherkit.

Elders: **Oakfoot—**brown-and-white tom.

**Fallowpelt—**pale brown tom.

* * *

_Did you like the Allegiances? NO FLAMERS!_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The snow glowed bright on the _mountain tonight. Lunartriton and Sunshinewhisperer walked to the Moonblossom to get Sunshinewhisperer's nine lives. Sunshinewhisperer touched his nose to the Moonblossom. It smelled like kawaii jellybeans. Ahhhh. Kawaii jellybeans smelled good. Like the Moonblossom. Wait what.

Then Sunshinewhisperer fell asleep and so did Lunartriton. Then some of the leaders of StarClan came up to Sunshinewhisperer and touched noses with him.

Moonshimmer, a white she-cat with a black mark on her forehead from _Hidden Prophecies_ padded up to them. "Sunshniewhisperer," she mewed. "I am here to give you your first life. I gkve tou a life for shimmering like amon! Use it wisely that you may make your Clan, ButterflyClan awesomer than WishingClan."

"Thanks!" mewed Susnhinewhisperer as the life flowed into him like a river.

Next to come was Alphabetkit, Sunshinewhsipeprer's long lost son. "DADDY!" he yowled loudly.

"Alphabetkit!" mewed Sunshinewhisperer happily. "I didn't know you died. I'm so sad!"

"I'm here to give you a life to spell every single thing right," mewed the kit.

The life was very painful and Sunshinewhiperer felt like his body was being burned. He clenched his teeth and bit back a yowl of pain.

After all of Sunshinewhisperer's lives were in him, StarClan began to chant, "Sunshinestar! Sunshinestar!"

_I'm Sunshinestar! _thought the young leader. _I'm the leader of ButterflyClan!_

Then a ghostly cat padded over to Sunshinestar and whispered, "I am a ghostly cat."

Sunshinestar gasped. IT WAS A GHOSTLY CAT! "Why are you hear?" he growled.

"To give you this prophecy," mewed Ghostlycat. "Here it is..._Waterysun and Arribafestival will save the clans."_

Sunshinestar's mouth dropped open. WHAT COULD IT MEAN? He walked back home with Lunartriton. Then Lunartriton's kits, Arribakit and Waterykit, ran over to them. "UNCLE SUNSHINE! MOM! HAI!"

"My, you're looking kawaii," mewed Sunshinestar's mate, Whisperinglove.

_That's it! _Sunshinestar thought. _I'm kawaii! _Then tacos started raining from the sky and everyone was happy!


End file.
